polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Scotlandball
Scotlandball |nativename = Albabalón |founded = 843 AD - Present 1707 |onlypredecessor = Dalriadaball |predicon = 2 |image = Scotland the brave by kaliningradgeneral-dbds7u5.png |caption = Listen here blad, I will not be tallerated bein' called Bratish or Unglish. |government = Monarchy |personality = Friendly to most countryballs , Absolute maniac when pissed off, Really Drunk and Puts Sticky Grenades where he wants. |language = Scots Scottish Gaelic English |type = German-Celtic |capital = Edinburgh |affiliation = UKball |religion = Protestantism Atheism Catholicism Islam |friends = Irelandball Franceball Welsh Republic Northern Irelandball UKball Basqueball Norwayball Canadaball Argentinaball Akrotiriball Serbiaball Japanball Turkeyball Latviaball Catalonia |enemies = Englandball (mostly) Flag stealing nazis The one who gave shame to the "Falkland" name |likes = Bagpipes, Kilts, Whisky, Demoman from TF2, throwing big things (like cabers), Harry Potter (actually the whole series is set in Scotland, except for the London parts), FREEDOOOOOOM, wearing kilts without underwear |hates = Trump's Aberdeen golf course |predecessor = Kingdom of Scotlandball |intospace = maybe |bork = Haggis Haggis |food = Haggis, mince, black bun, smoked salmon, Scotch broth, neeps & tatties, Irn Bru, tablet, Scrumpy! |status = eating haggis and helping UK to get brexit do over |notes = Alba Gu Bràth! |imagewidth = |reality = Scotland |largest city = Glasgow |gender = Male |military = Black Watch}} Scotlandball is a ball located north of Englandball, He, along with Englandball, Walesball and Northern Irelandball are part of UKball. He is the land of bagpipes, haggis, ships and Braveheart. As of September 2014, he cannot into independence (I LIVE AGAIN!!) though he can into being good uncle to evil brother's children. With UKball leaving EUball he is starting to think about independence again and the UK has passed a recent bill allowing Scotland to have another referendum. This seams to imply that he does not know that EUball doesn't want him without the rest of UK. He also taught USAball about FREEDOM! and building huge walls Now his independence movement is losing much of its support and its been shown that 60% of him doesn't want a second independence referendum. History *Repeated glaciations *First known permanent houses on Scottish soil around 9,500 years ago *Mists of time *Celtballs (Pictballs) and blue paint *A missing SPQRball legion and as a result a very large wall *Pictballs organise and call themselves Dal Raita *Irishball (also descendants of the Celtballs) arrive and join the Pictballs *Lots of standing stones and sniffing mushrooms *Albaball takes over, *Vikingballs attack the coastline, lots of fighting by hotheads * Englandball (descendant of Germanicball) asked to help arbitrate a empty throne and then steals it *'Scotball' and Franceball stir the muck! *'Scotball' takes over English crown, och aye! *A lot of rain, *'Scotball' tries to develop some colonies in North America and bankrupts itself! * Englandballl steals Scotball independence by buying its debt. No!!!!!! *Rebels against Englandball and fails *Build ships that sometimes dinna sink *Rebels against Englandball and fails again. Relationships Friends * Irelandball - Best friend. We are both Celtic brothers and hate UK for oppressing us. But now he thinks I'm a traitor because I decided to stay. * New Zealandball - I especially like Dunedinball due to its Scottish flavour * Walesball - Celtic brothers. But he likes sheep to much. * Polandball - UK's plumber. Tis lad has thousands of people in my clay, and has amazing food too. Can't understand shite what he's saying though, his language is that hard. * Franceball - Former rival of UK * Argentinaball - Another anti UK countryball. But don't give shame to the Falkland name! * Serbiaball - Named one of his streets after my nurse. Good guy. * EUball - I'm helping UK stop brexit (damn prime minister opposes do over). * UKball - We must force the prime minister into giving us a brexit do over. *Bostonball - Stout Shako for two refined!? Enemies * Englandball - Wait, I just decided to stay and now you get rebellious?! Really? *Tenerifeball - He took my flag! * Argentinaball - He ALWAYS gave shame to the Falkland name! *Theresa May - Let us have brexit do over! *Margaret Thatcher - Good riddance * Lokotball - Another Flag Stealer! he is a Naziball just reversed the colors but still A FLAG STEALING NAZI! Gallery Artwork Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) Great_Britan_and_Polska.png ScotKilt.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Comics L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn CwUplVP.png|credit from woryok 06y918q14m601.png DrYKuV4.png 9GJQ1Xv.png 'aVthcpZ.png 8eYTbBu.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Byz-Celts.png Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG 10431533_367041426834984_7251686097792848536_n.jpg Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png Galicia Cant Into Celtic.jpg Dont Leave.jpg UK Dungeon.png Pansy.png Scotland_votes_no_for_Independence.png Scottish_Independence_S2_E5.jpg MwojC9w.png Freedommmm.jpg Independence.png C9IhiuN.png A7T3xBM.png 1c6iNhJ.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png 6OO7XEG.png Food.png Q4rAkF3.png QD6gLDt.png Cannot+into+offer+britain+talks+to+the+countries+of+great ade308 4971522.png KZpUA.png QFuZ1sU.png SxEmfYW.png GJ3e4EU.png Whale Vomit.jpg Types of Drinks.png Europe Day.png Its Yours.jpg Icelandic Love.png Stupid Europeans.png Making the Flag.jpg BdAwLb3.png es:Escociaball sco:Scotlandball zh:苏格兰球 sh:Škotskaball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Commonwealth Category:Tea Removers Category:Celtic Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Commie Removers Category:Future Countryballs Category:Scottish Speaking Countryball Category:Calvinist Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:ISIS Removers Category:Pro-Catalonia Category:Celtic Speaking Countryball Category:Scotlandball Category:Scottish Gaelic Speaking Countryball Category:UKball Category:Blue White